bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Birthday
Blue's Birthday is an episode of Blue's Clues from season two. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Sidetable Drawer *Felt Friends *Cash Register *Gingerbread Boy *Baby Bear *Magenta *Dale Woodley *Victoria Stern *Carly Lycke *Timely *Flag *Streamers *Balloons *Party Hat *Confetti Presents *Turquoise *Blue Spotted Puppy *Birthday Card *Birthday Cake *Clock Puzzle *Bubbles *Flowers *Baby Bear's Book *Gingerbread House Mailtime Present *Gloria Estefan *Tia & Tamera Mowry *Amanda Bynes *Michelle Trachtenberg *Rosie O'Donnell *The Simpsons Family (Only New York) Summary Steve welcomes the viewers in, saying that they are the first guests for Blue's party. He says that the viewers are early and, since they are, he wants to ask for the viewers' help in getting things ready for the party and playing Blue's Clues to find out what Blue wants for her birthday. The viewers agree and help out with the special dance for Blue. Later, we find our first clue, which is the color green. Then, Steve helps out by fixing some things that are out of place. The viewers notice a cupcake that is missing sprinkles and a party invitation that got dropped on the ground. They also help to complete a set of balloons that was missing one and place a missing napkin on a table. Steve then skidoos to the present store and picks out gifts for Blue, we buy her a stuffed blue puppy and Steve buys her a turquoise turtle. He skiddos home and finds the second clue, a tank. Later, party games are played. Blue gets a Birthday Letter from celebrities wishing Blue a happy birthday . Then, many characters watch as Blue unwraps her presents, each of which match the personalities of the friend that gave them to her. After the last clue, a shell, Steve sits down in the thinking chair and figures out that Blue wants a turtle for her birthday. Blue opens Steve's present and finds the pet turtle from the present store. Steve names the turtle "Turquoise". Blue then plays a brief round of "Pin the Tail on Mailbox" before the birthday cake is delivered. The cast sings the Birthday Candle Dance Song and Blue and Steve blow out the candles. Steve then thanks the viewer, sings the So Long Song, and the episode ends. Songs Present Time Blue's Birthday Song Mailtime Song Theme Song So-Long We Are So Smart Notes There was a PC game based on this episode released by Humongous Entertainment as "Blue's Birthday Adventure." Trivia/Easter Eggs This is Rob Partington's last episode as the show's primary Technical Manager and Ultimatte Specialist from the episodes Math! Blue's ABCs What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? Blue's Senses! What Does Blue Want To Build? Steve Gets The Sniffles Blue's News! Magenta Comes Over What Is Blue Afraid Of? and What Story Does Blue Want To Play?. Gloria Estefan and Rosie O'Donnell would later appear in the Sesame Street special Elmopalooza. This is the last episode to feature the original archive theme song from late Season 1. This is also the last episode to have the viewers sing-along with the song from the episodes What Is Blue Trying To Do? What Does Blue Want to do On A Rainy Day? What Does Blue Need? What Time Is It For Blue? Blue's Story Time Mailbox's Birthday Snack Time Adventures In Art Pretend Time Blue's Favorite Song A Snowy Day Blue Goes To The Beach The Grow Show! The Trying Game Blue Wants To Play A Game Blue Wants To Play A Song Game! What Story Does Blue Want To Play? What Is Blue Afraid Of? What Does Blue Want To Make? Steve Gets The Sniffles Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme and Magenta Comes Over. And that's when the last episode saw that Steve sang we can do anything that we wanna do with the kids from What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? What Does Blue Want To Build? Steve Gets The Sniffles Blue's News! Magenta Comes Over What Is Blue Afraid Of? Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme What Story Does Blue Want To Play? What Does Blue Want To Make? Blue Wants To Play A Song Game! The Grow Show! Blue Wants To Play A Game A Snowy Day Pretend Time Blue Goes To The BeachAdventures In Art Blue's Favorite Song What Does Blue Need? Mailbox's Birthday and Snack Time. Because of Jeffery Fernandez's hair styling for Steve in this episode, this episode marks the first time Steve's hair was shorter, not counting the theme song from the episodes from Blue's Senses What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? and What Does Blue Want To Make Out Of Recycled Things?. In the US version, the credits are shown on the banner above the party. In the UK version, the credits are shown after Kevin blowns his party noise maker in the same white page as any other credits. Episode from Blue's Biggest Stories And In The New York Verison Gabriel Blows His Party Blower And The Page Turned Into Any Credits. Video Appearances Blue's Birthday (Video) Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD) Category:VHS & DVDs Category:Season Two Category:Blue's Biggest Stories Category:Blues Clues UK